Full Metal Cousin
by Death-Magnetic-Cyanide
Summary: YAOI YAOI YAOI! Ed sees his boyfriend, Roy, in a compromising position. Ed, broken hearted leaves to the non - alchemist states and heads to Japan where his cousin is more than willing to help him through this. Rated T to be safe.


DMC - "I don't own Ouran or Full Metal. This is Roy x Ed and possibly Tamaki x Nekozawa."

Ed POV

I glared at Roy. The man was in his office, with Hawkeye, and they had been doing something. She was all but sitting on his lap as they stared at me.

"Ed let-" I glared at the Colonel.

"Leave it. Clearly I'm not good enough for you. It's probably because I'm not 'complete' right? I've seen how you look at my Automail. You always complain about it, how it's too hard, too cold. Al! We're leaving." With that I turned and stormed out of the building with Al right behind me.

"Brother what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm going to go see our cousin, the one from Japan*. I'll be living with him for a while. Why don't you go stay with Winry? I know you've been wanting to see her." I told him as we walked.

"But why brother?"

"Because I need somewhere that Bastard can't find me. And your still a suit of Armour. Which isn't too normal there." I explained to him, he sighed and nodded.

-time skip-

After I had dropped Ed off with Winry and the Old Hag, and gotten some care things for my Automail, I had taken the first train to the 'outside' as everyone dubbed it. It took about two days to get out there. Thankfully I had called ahead to warn my cousin. He had been over the top with the idea that I would be visiting. I finally arrived and streched, covering my Auto mail, and walked off. It didn't take long to find my cousin, since he tackled me, almost knocking me over.

"Oh dear cousin! Daddy missed you so so much! Oh! I'm soo glad you finally came to visit. It's too bad that Al couldn't come as well. Perhapes I'll visit you guys some time. But that's not important! I must take you to the House to meet the Host Club!" I sighed and glanced up at him.

"It's good to see you too Tamaki." I told him, he smiled.

"It's nice to see you havn't grown too much!" I glared up at him.

"I have too! I even had to have adjustments made to it!" I said pointing to my leg. He smiled, and sparkled just like Armstrong.

"Of course! It's amazing how you did that! But come on!" And so Tamaki dragged me to his mansion. It was really huge, almost as big as Colonel Bastards.

"Oi King, it's about time you came back – Who's the shrimp?" I growled and Tamaki had to hold me back from attacking the two red heads.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU COULDN'T SEE HIM WITH A MICROSCOPE?!" I shouted at them trying to break Tamaki's hold.

"Ed! Come on Calm down! What would Al say if you hurt two of your dear cousins friends?" Tamaki asked me I froze and slumped.

"He'd say something like 'Brother stop! They didn't say anything like that, you shouldn't hurt them' or something stupid like that." I said to him.

"Exactly. So no attacking people for short quips. Or, I'll tell that man you told me that you were disrespectful to your elders again." I glared at him.

"I'm older than you! Tama-baka!" I said while scowling. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, yea. I forgot. It's been so long since I last saw you though Ed." He admitted.

"Yea, not since before that happened." I said looking down.

"Okay, no more sad talk! Time to meet the hosts. This is Edward Elric, my cousin! These are the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Karou." He pointed at the red heads. I nodded and allowed him to drag me into the living room.

"That is Senior Takashi Morinozuka, and Senior Mitskuni Haninozuka, also known as Mori and Hani. Next is Kyoya Otoori, he's my age, and finally Haruhi Fujioka, he's the same age as the twins, a freshman."

"Why did you call her a guy?" I asked pointing to Haruhi.

"What?! Haruhi is the most manly one of us all!" I rolled my eyes.

"Please Cousin, I've seen even cross dressers to know a female when I see one." I told him, Tamaki sighed.

"Of course. I couldn't have hoped to hide Daddys darling little girls secret from you! Oh what was I thinking?"

"You weren't." I told him. Tamaki turned and pouted at me.

"That wasn't very nice." I shrugged.

"You made quips about my vertical defect, I'll make quips about your intelligence." I told him.

"Who is this guy Tama-chan?" Hani asked.

"Oh right! This is my cousin Edward Elric. He's living with me for a while, and will also be attending Ouran."

"WHAT?! I thought I told your dad I didn't want to attened while I was here!"

"Well, he already called the Tailor to make your uniform, and Ouran has four different Librarys!" Tamaki said after putting his arms out in a surrender moment.

"Four Librarys? Hm, that could proof usefull. Though I doubt it will be anything that I don't know. Roy Bastard had a rather large library." I said contumplating about if the books were an equal exchange for going to a snobby rich school.

"Is it an equivilant exchange?" I sighed and nodded.

"I suppose so. But don't think I'll make this easy for you. Also, I'm keeping my boots and gloves."

"But that outfit is so Tacky! Let us help you!" The red hair demons attacked and before I could stop them they had pulled off my jacket and shirt. Leaving me in only my tank top and revealing my arm to the room.

"What's wrong with your arm?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, at the moment, nothing is wrong with it. It may start to rust-"

"Ed, you can tell them. At least part of it." Tamaki said to me. I sighed.

"I'm from the Alchemy states. There I'm known as the 'Fullmetal Alchemist'. I am a state Alchemist making me a 'dog of the military.' I work for them and in turn, I can get more books than I could with out being one. I also get a large Research fund. As for my arm, it's this way because of an accident that happened six years ago. My left leg from the knee down is the same. For the most part they can last years, my last set lasted for four years. I've had this set for two."

"When did you get them replace?" Tamaki asked me, I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Well there was an accident with on of the Ishuban people and he kind of sorta destroyed my arm. I had to get my leg longer. Winry was so not happy with me when I told her about it. She tried to kill me with a wrench, that I bought her!" Tamaki laughed at me.

"Well, it's your fault. You know how much she practically worships Auto Mail. What happened to Al though?"

"Well, his suit may or may not have gotten shattered a bit. Don't worry we were able to fix it as soon as I got my new arm." I said as Tamaki looked ready to blow up.

"I thought you said you two were being safe!" He cried and tried to smoother me in a hug.

"We are being safe! As safe as I can be anyway, and he would be safer if he listened to me." I muttered.

"Maybe if you weren't so short, he'd be more inclined to listen to you." A twin said, and Tamaki had to hold me back again as I tried to maim them for it. Finally the others all left and Tamaki came into the living room.

"Okay. Spill it. Why the sudden visit. I know it has something to do with that boyfriend of yours." He said. I looked away.

"I saw him and Hawkeye. They were in his office and she was sitting on his lap. He didn't even try to stop me from leaving." I said.

"Ed-"

"It's fine. I'm staying here for a while, Al is with Winry. So that idiot won't find me." Tamaki sighed but agreed.

End Chapter 1

DMC - "Whew, that was fun but I couldn't find a place to stop!"

Roy - "Its still not as short as Ed."

Ed - "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT PAPER IS TALLER THAN HIM?!"


End file.
